


Spoils of War

by GoingToTheSpecialHell



Series: The porn bunnies are multiplying! [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Blacksmith Tony Stark, Blow Jobs, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Collars, Dubious Consent, I'll Be in My Bunk, M/M, Morning Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Punishment, Spanking, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Tony with a sword, Where I Belong, a bit anyways, hah I remembered to update tags, hammer is a dick, in the garbage can, it is coming though, some unknown period in history, spoils of war!bucky, tony hates hammer, went to write porn and got all of this first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingToTheSpecialHell/pseuds/GoingToTheSpecialHell
Summary: When Bucky is captured in a failed raid on another village, Tony claims him as part of his spoils.  And then later on he claims him quite thoroughly.Edit: Chapter 11 is new!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a porny winteriron oneshot that didn't end up getting to the porn the first night I wrote it...and it just keeps growing!

    Bucky shivered slightly as he knelt in the mud with the other captives.  Partly due to the chill breeze that whipped through his torn leather armor, and partly out of fear for his fate.  He was a warrior, but somehow had never envisioned ending up like this.

 

    When that sword had come whistling towards his head he had figured he was done for-breathing out a quick prayer that Stevie would be able to survive without him returning, before his vision had gone black.  Waking up when the opposing fighters, the winning ones, had been going through the fallen bodies searching for their fallen and those like him who had been injured and left behind for dead was a shock-a rather unwelcome one at that.  Now he was spoils of war, and not someone important enough to have even a chance at ransom.

 

      That left him with the bleak future of a slave ahead of him.  What kind of work he would be put to would be completely based on his future master’s whims.  Along with how he would be housed, dressed, and fed- at least he was hoping for all three. Considering the glances he had gotten at the village before they had raided, or at least attempted to raid though that had definitely failed, it seemed like they had plenty of food to go around but it didn’t necessarily mean he would be getting fed well.  Property was only allowed what their owner gave them, and if their owner decided to save a bit here and there by skimping on taking care of their slaves no-one was going to really care.

 

          Feet stopping in front of where he knelt interrupted his darkening thoughts, giving him only a moment of warning before he was roughly grabbed by the chin.  “Well, well, here is a right pretty one,” was heard as his head was first tilted up and then side to side. “I am going to enjoy breaking you in, bet your hole is nice and tight to go along with those cocksucking lips.”  He was being leered down at by a short, thin, greasy haired man. It was worse than he had been desperately hoping, bed slave instead of laborer. Although he should have known, Stevie and the rest of his family had always given him a hard time about being too handsome for his own good.

 

       Even being put to work in the fields or something similar wouldn’t have necessarily saved him from being used as entertainment at night, but at least then it would have been only part of the time, and he likely would have been kept in good enough shape to still be able to work.

 

          “That’s amusing Hammer,” the low drawl coming up from behind Bucky seemed to shock the man still visibly planning out how best to enjoy ‘breaking’ him. “I thought I just heard you talking like you were entitled to a share of the spoils like someone who actually fought.  Which I _ know _ I must have misheard since you spent the entire fight hiding behind a tree shaking in your boots.”  The newcomer that had strolled around the short line of captives was a dark haired man with a large sword slung over one shoulder and the muscles to use it.

 

       The hand that had been holding him so tight he was sure it would leave a bruise fell quickly from Bucky’s chin as the first man sneered at the other, but took a step back all the same.  At first his mouth opened as if to protest, but a better look at the dangerous glint in the second man’s eye had him closing it and quickly walking away. He did stop and turn to give one last glare, but only after he was a safe distance away.

 

          As the newcomer (who Bucky was going to call Muscles in his head for now, because he sure had a lot of them) came closer, Bucky once again dropped his gaze.  He didn’t want to draw any more attention than he already had.

 

       However, a finger under his chin soon destroyed any chance he had of that happening.  Muscles was gentler than Hammer had been in tilting his head up, but was still firm enough to let him know he had no choice in the matter.  As he reluctantly looked up, he noticed a faint frown on the other’s face which was not exactly a good sign, although he thankfully didn’t seem angry at Bucky.

 

          “Hmm, I hate to say it, but for once in his miserable life I have to agree with Hammer.”  A slight chuckle had worked its way into his voice towards the end and the frown had twisted into a slight upward twitch at the corners.  “You definitely are a pretty one soldier boy.”

 

Bucky couldn’t keep back the defiant look that flashed across his face at that.  He knew where this was going but that didn’t mean he had to pretend to like it.

 

        Although while not the best thing to hear, it also was not the worse he guessed.  He had met men like Hammer before and was pretty sure he would be soon wishing for death if  _ that _ man ended up as his master.  At the very least Muscles seemed to be less visibly inclined to want to “break” him, and if the quality of the sword and the way the other villagers passing by seemed to defer to him indicated anything-he was someone important around here.  While that didn’t mean he would necessarily treat someone he owned nicely, he might be interested in keeping up appearances at least.

 

          Of course a lot of it would depend on him keeping his head down and his mouth shut.  Unfortunately both were things Bucky was not much good at, right up there with his inability to follow orders he didn’t agree with.

 

Seeming to ignore the small act of defiance, Muscles released his grip but instead of walking away he turned toward a grouping of villagers that were discussing the aftermath of the fight.

 

          “Hey Pep!” called Muscles to the redheaded woman who seemed to be in charge of overseeing the distribution of the spoils.  “I’m claiming the weapons I sorted out into the pile by Clint’s tree, and Pretty Boy here. That should add up about perfectly to my shares worth.  Have the kid bring the rest by later.” So saying, he pulled Bucky up by the shoulder.

 

          As he started to lead him away, using the rope binding Bucky’s hands together as a leash, the woman (Pep? maybe…what kinda name was that?) spun to face them.  “Tony! Don’t you dare leave me to take care of organizing everything and taking care of the clean up as well!” She seemed rather fierce, definitely not someone Bucky would want to risk angering by ignoring.  But his new master (Tony apparently? Guess even if not, accidentally calling him that was better than slipping and calling him  _ Muscles  _ so until proof otherwise came up that was going to be his name.) appeared to do just that, waving jauntily over his shoulder as they left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new chapter two, with some slight changes. Enjoy!

    They ended up heading towards what seemed to be the town forge, but instead of heading to the front to have the blacksmith fit him with a collar or cuffs like he was expecting, Bucky was lead around to the back- which appeared to have been made into a rather spacious living area.

 

    Apparently he had just been claimed by the local blacksmith, which would explain the muscles- they had seemed a bit much to have come just from wielding a sword. Even the massive one that Tony (he was pretty sure that was the right name, honestly everything was still spinning slightly from the blow to the head that knocked him out) placed on the rack on the wall before turning to face him.

 

    After untying Bucky’s hands and pushing him in the direction of the bed that was shoved in the corner, the other man leaned a hip against the table and slowly dragged his gaze down his prize’s body. “Strip,” he ordered, “and show me what I just gave up the chance to claim one of the horses for, Soldier Boy.”

 

Bucky hesitated for just a moment before slowly starting to strip out of the remains of his armor. Although he guessed it now belonged to his master just as much as he did. 

 

    Slaves were their master’s possessions, and possessions were not able to own anything of their own. If he was lucky his master would let him have some at least slightly warm clothes for when he was outside. If he got to go outside that was.  More than likely, with what his apparent purpose was going to be from here on out, he would be kept naked while indoors for his owner’s pleasure- and easy access.

 

    When he was completely naked, Tony passed him to recline on the furs piled on the bed-the hand that dragged over his hip as he was going by had a shiver chasing down his spine. “Come here.” Crooked fingers beckoned him, and then pointed at the floor between his feet. “Kneel.”

 

    Awkwardly sinking to his knees, Bucky was pretty sure he knew where this was going. Still, if he sucked him off now, between that and fatigue from the battle it should result in his new (and hopefully temporary) master drifting off into a deep sleep fairly quickly. If he waited until the rest of the village was in a similar slumber he might get lucky enough and manage to escape tonight.

 

    A hand wound into his hair at the base of his neck and pulled. Forcing his head back and baring his throat, he found his gaze forced to meet that of the bigger man.

 

    “So, ground rules, pretty basic. Follow my orders, minimal backtalk-since I have a feeling you are going to have problems keeping completely quiet, and no escape attempts. Break any of them and you really won’t like the consequences. I might be willing to be more lenient that most but that doesn’t mean I’m not willing to punish you.  During the day you will be doing chores in here if you are not chained up, or I might use you as extra labor in the forge if needed. Of course nights you will be warming my bed. It is really in your best interests to cooperate, I’m not cruel but I won’t put up with a slave who thinks they can just get away with anything.”

 

    Between the cold blue eyes and the low rumble the threat was given in, Bucky had no doubt that a failed escape attempt would be met with dire consequences. That just made him more resolved to not get caught. 

 

    The blacksmith started undoing the laces to his trousers with the hand that wasn’t holding his prize’s head still. Reaching in and pulling his cock out, he gave a slight tug with his hand that was still tangled in Bucky’s hair. “You better keep those teeth covered. Do a good enough job and you can sleep in the bed tonight instead of on the floor.  Try and bite me, and well, sleeping on the floor will be the least of your worries.”

 

    Bucky trembled slightly as he gazed at the sizable cock in front of him. While it seemed like he wasn’t getting fucked tonight at least, if he had to take that thing without a fair bit of prep he would definitely be bleeding. 

 

    As Tony nudged his head forward, he took the hint and gave a tentative lick to the head. The groan Tony let out at that seemed to indicate that was an acceptable way to go about it, so he set to licking up and down the length of his master’s cock with the occasional suck at the head. The hand at the back of his neck stayed there, but for now it seemed he was doing a good enough job since it was just resting instead of forcing his head down onto the cock in front of him.

 

    Thankfully his owner appeared to believe in keeping clean. His skin was slightly sweaty from the fight, but he didn’t stink really. Pre-cum started to glisten as he went on, which oddly enough had a faintly metallic flavor to it. Although he guessed that wasn’t too odd if Tony spent most of his time working metal in the forge. Bucky’s wandering thoughts were brought back to the task he was attempting to forget he was doing by another tug on his hair.

 

    “Open up, let me see if that mouth feels as good as it looks.” His master fed his cock slowly into Bucky’s mouth, pausing just a moment when his gag reflex was triggered, then pushing on through Bucky’s gagging until the head of his cock was lodged in the slave’s throat. Bucky tried to relax his throat, to breathe past the obstruction or at least trick himself into stopping the spasms of his throat, but just then Tony started to withdraw. Not all the way, just till the head of his cock sat on Bucky’s tongue. Then he thrust in again and started up a steady pace, bringing his other hand to join the first one holding Bucky’s head still.

 

    Eventually, (he had lost track of time and was in a kind of daze as Tony used him for his pleasure) his master came. Most of it going down his throat, but a few glistening trails spilled from Bucky’s lips as Tony pulled all the way out. Tony’s thumb swiped them up and pushed them back into Bucky’s mouth. “You do have a sweet mouth on you that is for sure. Now clean up your mess, don’t want any to go to waste do we?”

 

    Bucky chanced a glance up at his master’s face as he licked up the rather unpleasant tasting cum. He seemed pleased, and enjoying his post-coital daze. With any luck he would forget to tie his new slave up and Bucky could be back to his village by morning. This was ruined however as Tony pulled him up to lie in the bed next to him then reached over to grab a coil of rope hanging on the wall. 

    “Arms behind your back Pretty boy.” he said as he measured out the length of rope he wanted. With no real choice Bucky brought his arms up and back, where they were manhandled by until they were positioned as desired. His wrists were quickly lashed together, and then the rope was passed between his legs and tied tightly around his balls. There was no way he would be able to move quickly without pain, and even getting out of the bed by himself was questionable. So much for escaping.

    His master got out of bed briefly to strip out of his trousers and sweat stained shirt. Banking the fire and getting back into bed, he pulled a fur up over them as he curled around Bucky’s back and threw an arm over his stomach. Between the fighting earlier, and the stress he had been in afterwards, the new slave soon drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter 3, happy reading!

    Woken by a sharp pain arcing up from his groin, Bucky almost instinctively curled forward around the ache before remembered his circumstances.  More movement, much less moving his lower body or arms too much would just make it worse. He was stuck like this until his master saw fit to release him.  Speaking of which, the line of warmth along his back shifted slightly and mumbled. Another small movement resulted in firm flesh rubbing along his crack, the head catching slightly as it passed his hole.  While he had been lucky enough to avoid that last night, something told him his luck wouldn't last much longer. As long as it lasted long enough so that his master would allow some preparation before fully enjoying his prize, he couldn't hope for much more than that.  
  


    The mumbling grew louder behind him, his master seeming reluctant to face the day but dragging himself awake nonetheless.  Bucky closed his eyes and feigned sleep, waiting to see what would happen next. Which was breakfast apparently, after Tony had finally left the bed he went over to a kettle hanging in the fireplace over the still faintly glowing coals and poured himself a mug of something dark and strong smelling.  Then he pulled down some sort of smoked sausage from the rafters and cut a wedge off the loaf of bread on the mantle before carrying his bounty to the small table. 

 

    "I know you are awake." he said, turning to rest a hip on the table and surveying the slave amongst the furs in his bed.  "Better get up if you want anything to eat."

  
  


    Bucky couldn't help but let out a whimper at the thought of being made to stand up with his balls still tied to his hands behind his back.  He could do it but it would hurt, and if he had to kneel like that he wasn't sure he would be able to get back up again. "Sir, please."

  
  


    Tony had raised an eyebrow at him, then seemed to realize the problem.  "Oh, that's right. I had to make sure you wouldn't run off last night didn't I."  Coming to stand over Bucky, he untied the rope at his groin then rolled the freed balls in his palm a bit.  "Seems like everything is still in order." Gesturing impatiently he motioned for the slave to get out of the bed before he returned to the table and sat at the only chair.  A finger pointed to the ground besides him, and a firm "Kneel" left no doubt as to what was expected.

  
  


    It turned out that he was going to get fed, although not in the manner Bucky was used to.  With hands still fastened behind his back he had no other choice but to eat what was offered from his master's hand.  The occasional chunk of meat or bread getting passed down to him, and the weight of the gaze on the back of his head as he ate drilled into him that this was probably going to be his normal now.  

    In between bites, a hand would occasionally rest on the top of his head or stroke through his hair.  The first morsel he had let out a low growl at before his hunger had made him give in, displeased at being forced to eat like some favorite pet at his master's hand.  Although, guess that was all that he really was now. A pet to be used or disciplined at his master's pleasure.

 

    After the short meal, Tony dragged him up and-using the now loose end of the rope tying his hands- tied him with his back to one of the support posts.  He would be able to sit down or stand up but that was about it. Another rope was looped briefly around his neck, but removed after being marked with a coal so he decided it could be ignored for now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter 4

    With nothing else he could do after Tony had left, Bucky had sat at the base of the post he was tied to and rested his head on his raised knees. Soon he could hear the sounds of the forge starting up and metal being banged around. He guessed he would be left alone for the day while his master worked- which was both a blessing and a curse. A blessing since he wouldn't have to worry about being used or hurt until evening probably, but a curse because now he was left with nothing to distract him from his thoughts.

 

    After all the activity from yesterday, and with his head a bit less painful than it had been, it was finally fully sinking in that he had been claimed as spoils, a slave. Completely subject to his owner's whims, whether that be to use him as labor, fucktoy (which considering last night seemed most likely), stress reliever, or even to share him out with others (gods he hoped not, hopefully Tony wasn't one to share, one was bad enough).

 

    He was broken from his thoughts by whispering and faint giggles coming from the doorway. Looking up he saw the door had been opened just wide enough for a pair of boys to peek through, and it seemed like they were taking turns looking at him. "Hey you brats, get back to work!" called out a voice that he recognized as Tony's. "Unless you somehow completed all the tasks I gave you, which I highly doubt, in which case I have bellows that need pumping and nails to be made!" That had them scurrying off towards the forge at the front of the building.

 

    Left alone for the rest of the day, Bucky ended up falling into a doze with his head resting on the tops of his bent knees.  The door opening startled him awake, his master setting something on the table before coming over and looking down at him. Gesturing at him to get up, Tony untied him from the post and then set about loosening the bindings from around his wrists.  As he coiled up the rope and went to put it back on the hook where it had hung before being put into use as impromptu bondage, Bucky tried to discreetly rub some life back into his arms. While the rope hadn't fully cut off his circulation, having his arms pulled back like that for a night and a day before being released had definitely caused some strain.

  
  


    "Got something for you Beautiful."  His master had grabbed whatever he had put on the table when he came in while the slave had been distracted.  Looking up, Bucky's eyes caught on the metal ring in his hand. It was a collar, more intricate than anything he had seen before, but definitely a collar.  The metal almost seemed like it had been woven as thread into the delicate patterns before being turned back to its original solid state. A large ring hung from what he assumed was the front, and some sort of odd latching system was on the side opposite.  Currently open, he saw no lock to hold it when it was closed- and doubted (hoped) the detail on it meant it wasn't to be welded shut around his neck.

 

    "No." At first he didn't realize the whisper had come from him, or that he had taken a half-step backwards.  His master only raised an eyebrow at him before catching a fistful of his hair in one hand and holding him still.  Moving around behind him, Tony waited until he was pressed up along the whole length of Bucky's back before rumbling a response into his ear.

 

    "Not exactly offering you a choice here Soldier Boy," the grasp on his hair was loosened, then let go as his master brought the collar up around his neck and started fiddling with something where the two halves met, "can't have you forgetting who you belong to now can we?  Or have anyone else forget either." 

 

    His mind flashed to the man that has originally been intending to walk away with him (Tongs? something like that- honestly he had had other things to worry about at the time).  At least considering his master's apparent possessiveness it was unlikely he would be shared or loaned out which was one less thing to worry about. Plenty of other things to worry about sure, but he would have to take what he could get at this point.

 

    Clicking noises came from the back of his neck, and a faint sound of triumph from his master.  Apparently whatever he had been doing- Tony was done with, since he started moving around collecting food for dinner.  Bucky reached a hand up to his new accessory, feeling the cool metal under his fingertips. Wait a moment, he ran his fingers across the back of the collar again to get the same result.  Where there had once been open space was now smooth metal not distinguishable by feel from the rest of the collar. However it was held close left no mark, no way for him to figure out how to get it off.


	5. Art for chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is for Shadow who mentioned they would be interested in seeing it. Art to go along with the start of chapter 4 Please just ignore the hands, I couldn't find a good reference for what I wanted and kinda got frustrated.
> 
> (And I know it is not recommended to link the image through Tumblr, but don't really have anywhere else I am comfortable posting it so just let me know if it breaks)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter 5 (or 6 depending on how you are counting...)

     After they ate, with Bucky once again fed by hand from his spot kneeling at his master's side, Tony hooked his finger into the ring at the front of the collar and gave it a tug.  "I might have made this decorative to match you Pretty Boy, but rest assured it is more than just that. This is strong enough that the only way you are getting it off without risking your head is if I take if off.  And anyone who sees it will recognize it as my work and bring you back if you manage to get beyond the borders of the village. That being said, I won't hesitate to chain you up- but I would prefer it if I didn't need to.  Do I have your word you won't run?"

 

     Bucky didn't quite know what to make of that.  He would definitely better off if his collar wasn't chained to something whenever his master wasn't with him, but to swear that he wouldn't run off?  Most would put little to no worth on the word of a slave, but his master seemed to be willing to believe him if he said he wouldn't run. Of course with a collar, even if he did run he would be recognized as a slave and either brought back to his owner to be punished or someone would sell him off to a new master to make some easy money off him.  "Yes." he grumbled after a bit, giving in for now.

 

     "Yes what?"  Tony had released his grip on the collar only to grab his chin, tilting his face up so Bucky was looking at him instead of the floor.  "I know this is new to you Pet, but you know how you should be addressing me."

 

     So much for being able to get away with just one word answers.  It took Bucky another moment or two, during which Tony just stared at him waiting, but he did eventually grit out "Yes Master."  It was the first time he had actually acknowledged it out loud. That he was now a slave and belonged to this man from now until he either died or was sold off for some reason.  Not to say he was going to just give in and accept it, that just wasn't him, but his life was definitely going to be different now. 

 

     Even in the vague chance he did manage to escape and make it home, he would always have to keep his throat covered and be looking over his shoulder.  Stevie wouldn't turn him in, but many of the others in their village would- in the hopes of not bringing trouble down on their heads and having their few trade partners to shun them for hiding a runaway slave.

 

     "Good."  Seemingly satisfied for now, Tony let go of his chin.  "Now, time to see if you are truly worth all the time I put into making that thing today.  Up on the bed facing the headboard, on your hands and knees." He got up and started rummaging through the mess that was the top of a nearby shelf.  "Now where did I leave that..." he mumbled before looking up at the lack of movement. "Go on, or do I need to start off the night with punishing you instead?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter 7
> 
> Also, not sure if people actually like this? I seem to get a lot of hits lately and not much in the realm of kudos or comments so not sure if people are clicking on it, deciding it sucks and leaving? If you happen to like it please do leave a kudos since that greatly helps my motivation! : )

     A shiver ran through Bucky as he got to his feet and approached the bed.  Not from being cold, even though he had spent the whole day naked the forge that seemed to share a wall with the living space kept it comfortably warm.  He had known this moment was coming since he had been singled out from the others for his looks, if anything it was a miracle that it had been delayed this long.  Master Tony hadn't been overly harsh so far though, maybe he would be granted a chance to stretch himself open beforehand. Climbing onto the bed and arranging himself as ordered, Bucky let his head hang down between his arms.  Honestly he would prefer to get this over with, the wait seemed to just be making it even worse.

 

     The shuffling noises of his master's search cut off as he found whatever he had been hunting for, and shortly the bed dipped behind him as Tony joined him.  The clink of glass had him glancing to the side to see what appeared to be a small bottle of oil being set down on the shelf next to the bed. "Come on Pretty Boy, spread yourself for me." A thigh pushed between his didn't give him a chance to respond before shoving his knees farther apart on the bed, forcing his back to arc a bit and exposing his hole.  He had to fight back the instinctive response to pull them back together, even if he managed to close his legs it wouldn't be for long and would just end up angering his master. Better to go with it for now and it might save him some pain.

 

     An oiled finger dragged its way down his crack, circling Bucky's hole once before continuing down to nudge at his balls. "Hmm," the low hum was contemplative as his master took them in hand and rolled them around slightly, "I think...yes, definitely going to shave you smooth sometime here soon. You are gorgeous like this, but still." It took a moment for that to make sense, his beard had always grown in slow so even now there was only a hint of shadow around his jawline, not enough to merit a shave- and why mention it now of all times when he was....oh. Dusky red flushed his cheeks as Bucky lowered his head even farther.

 

     Distracted as he was, Bucky hadn't noticed the slicked hand releasing his balls and trailing its way back upwards until the slight pressure of a finger circling his rim suddenly brought his mind back to his current position. Not able to help it, his hips bucked forward when his master stopped circling his hole and plunged a finger in. He didn't get too far though, a calloused hand gripped his hip firmly and held him still. "Where do you think you are going? Come on, relax a bit- you're practically virgin tight, and while I like a tight hole as well as the next fellow it will be better for you if you loosen up more."

 

     It definitely felt strange, the single finger moving in and out, and twisting around slightly. Not quite painful but for sure an odd sensation. Apparently deciding to continue moving forward with his plans, his master slipped another finger in alongside the first one. That did hurt, he hadn't fully adjusted to the stretch of a single finger and the blacksmith's large fingers were stretching him in ways he was not accustomed to. This time instead of just thrusting in and out, it felt like Tony was scissoring his fingers, quickly opening him wider. A bend of the fingers inside him resulted in them brushing over something that shot a jolt of pleasure through him. Bucky couldn't quite prevent the moan from slipping between his lips, which resulted in a chuckle from the man still stretching him open.

 

     "Oh, sensitive are we? Someday I am going to have to spend the time to fully explore that, bet you would look exquisite writhing on my fingers begging for the chance to come. " A third finger joined the other two, causing the increased discomfort to override what ever had caused that pleasant feeling. Bucky didn't even want to think about the size of his master's cock compared to the fingers currently twisting inside him. If it felt like this now, how was that thing even going to fit without tearing him in half?

 

     Tony leaned further over him to whisper in his ear as he pulled his fingers fully out. "I bet I can train you to cum like that, with nothing but my fingers or cock deep inside you. Might make that the only way you can cum, begging to be filled, for permission to finally release. If I am in a good mood I might even let you. My very own personal cock-hungry slut."

 

     Face heating up at the mental image that created, and the idea that maybe he wouldn't be completely adverse to what was described if he had any choice in the matter, Bucky once again ducked his head lower. Being empty felt odd, he almost missed the fingers that had been stuffing him full. He didn't get too long to contemplate it though, a blunt pressure at his entrance soon indicating that his master was ready to move on with the night's enjoyment. Breath catching in his throat as Tony started pushing forward into him, he was reminded just how big the cock that he was going to be filled with was. Growing up he had fooled around a bit with the other kids, but they had never gone this far- he was sure that there was no way his master's cock was going to be able to fit without something tearing inside him.

 

     Steadily pressing in until he was fully seated within his slave's tight hole, Tony paused there for a moment. Running the hand not holding Bucky in place up his back and around to the front of his throat just above the collar, he stroked his fingers up and down. "Breath pet. Come on, you can do it- relax a bit and let yourself enjoy it." His master was being relatively gentle Bucky knew, and sounded slightly amused rather that annoyed. Although was his master really expecting that his "pet" would enjoy this? Right now all he could focus on was the uncomfortable stretch of the cock filling him. While distantly glad that he hadn't seemed to have torn open at all, he didn't see himself getting any enjoyment out of this anytime soon.

 

      Apparently done waiting, his master started pulling out- only to slam back in. Setting up with a hard and fast pace, his owner would have been pushing him across the bed if not for the hand still wrapped around his hip holding him still. A few different changes to the angle later he hit that spot that had been brushed across earlier by his fingers. Bucky was unable to prevent the mewl from slipping out between his lips at the explosion of heat and pleasure that resulted.

 

     "That's the spot huh?" The smirk was audible in Tony's voice as he adjusted so he continued to hit the sensitive bundle of nerves with every thrust. With the constant stimulation the slave was breathing hard and moans were slipping out from behind increasingly loose lips more and more frequently. Bucky noticed with a vague sense of horror that he was getting hard, and thinking about all the reasons he should be hating this was getting harder with every stroke rubbing along his insides.

 

     After what seemed at once an eternity and no time at all, his master's thrusts started to grow more erratic and the hand not on Bucky's hip moved up to tangle in his hair. Pulling his head back forcing his neck and back into a tight arc, his master leaned forward draping himself across the slave's back before stilling. Bucky could feel the cock inside him seem to swell even more, and throb as he was filled with hot arcs of Tony's cum- laying even more claim to him than he already had.

 

     "Ooh, your ass is just perfect." Slowly pulling out, his master trailed his finger down Bucky's taint following a trail of cum leaking out of the used hole before scooping it up and pushing it back in. Repeating that a few more times, Tony let his finger lazily circle around his slave's hole while he seemed to contemplate something. Shaking out of his daze he slipped an arm around Bucky's chest and pulled him up into a kneeling position against his chest. "You deserve a reward for that."

 

     The slick hand wrapping around his still mostly hard dick startled Bucky, but he ended up only pushing himself farther back into his master's chest. The master jerking the slave off? He didn't think that was exactly something that he could have expected, but he didn't seem to be getting any opinion on the matter. Rather embarrassingly it only took a few strokes with a twist around the head before he was spilling into his master's hand.

 

     His shaking body was lowered to the furs, and before he quite noticed Tony leaving the bed he was being given a quick wipe-down with a rag. Throwing the rag across the room, his master got back into the bed and pulled a fur over the both of them. Similar to the previous night he was drawn back and his back pressed to his master's chest. Bucky, worn out by stressing out for most of the day followed by the more recent activities, and Tony tired from a day spent working metal, and still riding the bliss from his orgasm, it wasn't too long before they both surrendered to slumber's embrace.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter 8
> 
> This one is dedicated to those wonderful people who commented last time, you helped me keep the motivation to work on this when I have no focus to work on anything it seems like.
> 
> By the way, superglue is wonderful but I highly recommend not getting paper-cuts across the fingertips of your dominate hand if you can avoid it in the first place. : ) Very painful and makes it hard to do anything...
> 
> As always, comments and kudos help the author be encouraged to keep this going! *Does happy dance at having reached 100 kudos* Although at this point I am starting to wonder if this will ever actually end......oh well.

     Bucky woke to his second day of slavery with hot breath on the back of his neck and something stiff poking his lower back. Just enough light from the pre-dawn sky snuck in the window to allow him to see the room that was quickly becoming familiar.

 

     The sight swept away the last shreds of his dream, and it had been just that- a dream, where he had returned successful from the fight to the home he and his brother in all but blood Steve shared. Instead he was trapped here, in a strange village he had only caught glimpses of, in the house of the man who now held complete control of his life, and in the bed of that very same man. Who appeared to be waking, grumbling from behind him had joined with the previous movement that had been the original cause of his waking.

 

     That same movement shifted the hardness along his lower back until it rode the crease between his legs. He was definitely sore from the previous night, and the feeling of the head of Tony's cock rubbing across raw flesh had him trying to put as much space between them as possible. Not that he really could move far, the bed was only so big and he had a muscular arm wrapped around his chest keeping his back pretty much flush with Tony's chest.

 

     A finger slipped into his hole, quickly joined by another when his master found it still a bit loose from last night's activities. "Now this is a pleasant way to wake up." Tony rumbled, pulling his fingers out and quickly replacing them with his cock. "Might have to keep you slightly stretched like this all the time so I can enjoy this tight hole when ever I want without worrying too much about breaking you."

 

     Between the only brief preparation and his previous soreness, Bucky felt the stretch even more than he had last night. The pain had him biting back mental curses, chewing slightly on his lip to distract him. However, when Tony rearranged them slightly pushing Bucky's leg forward and up, he soon was distracted from the pain by the fact that practically every other thrust was now brushing against that spot inside him- overriding the discomfort with pleasure.

 

     "Oh gods." A particularly hard thrust had him whimpering. Bucky knew that penetrative sex could be pleasurable, why else would people be willing to do it, but he never imagined it to be like this. Much less considering he was fighting the urge to give in and forget about the fact that this wasn't some romp he was having of his own free will. The stars bursting across his vision however had him seriously considering neglecting that for now, wasn't like he could do anything about it anyways.

 

     Tony seemed to take his low exclamation as a sign to go even harder, practically pounding him into the bed. The otherwise silent morning was filled with Bucky's pants, the slapping of flesh, and the occasional grunt from the man thrusting into him.

 

     Similar to the previous night, a rough hand wrapped itself around the erection he hadn't even fully noticed until now. A couple of quick strokes had him flying towards the edge of orgasm, pre-cum slicking the way and making the calluses feel even better against his sensitive skin.

 

     His master's thrusts grew even harder for a bit before he stilled and Bucky imagined he could feel Tony's hot cum branding his insides, filling him back up to replace what had seeped out overnight. That only briefly had his attention though, his orgasm so close it would only take another stroke or two.

 

     Bucky cried out when instead of finishing him off, the hand around him clenched tightly around the base of his cock- and Tony's other hand traveling down to do the same to his balls. "Can't be spoiling you too much now can I," There was wicked amusement in the voice behind him, "behave and you will be allowed to cum tonight....maybe."

 

     "Fucking bastard!" At this point Bucky was well beyond reining himself in to avoid pissing off his master and getting punished.  The hand tugging at his balls released him, only to deliver a hard smack to his ass.

 

     "Watch it you." Thankfully seeming more amused than annoyed, at least in the wake of his orgasm, Tony reached under the bed and withdrew some sort of metal ring.  It didn't look like much, but Bucky wasn't sure he wanted to know what it was for. 

 

     He was proven right only moments later when it was locked around the base of his cock and balls.  There was no way he was going to be able to cum like this, apparently another "incentive" to behave.  The cold metal was an unpleasant shock, and the ruined orgasm even more of one.

 

     Finally pulling out, Tony redirected his attention to playing with Bucky's hole and the trails of cum that were seeping out.  A calloused finger circled the raw rim, teasing whimpers out of Bucky as he ran over sore, heated flesh. "There is a nice sight, fucked open and filled with my cum.  Too bad I can't have you like this all the time- I would never get anything done."

 

     Drawing away with a slap to Bucky's ass, Tony got out of the bed and stretched before looking over his shoulder at the man still laying on the furs.  "Come on, I'll show you where to get cleaned up before I go."

 

      A door that he hadn't noticed till now lead out to a small enclosed yard, which seemed to have all sorts of partially completed contraptions stored there.  Tony strode over to a corner that had a stone paved section under a metal stick, and started pumping the attached handle on the pipe that on second glance was actually coming up out of the ground.  After a few moments, water came gushing out and Tony cupped some in his hand to wash his face off.

 

     "Go ahead and feel free to draw enough to give yourself a bath, there should be a large basin around here somewhere.  I prefer you to keep yourself clean so don't worry about using too much water." 

 

     Bucky mentally snorted, like he was the one to blame for getting dirty.  All the same though, he was not going to turn down the chance to wash, much the luxury of a bath if his master was giving him the chance.  If Tony was going to be gone all day like he had previously, he might even risk setting up in front of the fire for a bit of a soak in an attempt to at least lessen some of his aches and pains.  He was still injured from the fight (had that really only been a couple of days ago?), and on top of that his ass and lower back were suffering from their unaccustomed use the night before and this morning.

 

     "Are you able to cook?" Drawn out of his wistful thoughts of a hot bath, Bucky looked over where Tony had disappeared back into the house.  Limping to stand in the doorway, he saw Tony getting dressed one handed while the other held an apple he seemed to be eating in between pulling clothes on.  "Never mind, what am I saying- not like you can be any worse than what I end up eating most nights anyways. Cook dinner for tonight, and clean up in here too while you're at it- might send one of the rascals in later to grab something, just leave them be- they know where everything is at." 

  
  


     Rascals? Probably the two he had caught sneaking a peak yesterday, thankfully they had seemed young enough that they weren’t likely to cause him any major problems by deciding to have fun with the new slave.  Although, trying to find enough ingredients to throw together to make a decent dinner could be difficult- if he actually bothered to do it it would keep him busy for a while. He hadn't seen much for food in the house besides what had been eaten yesterday, and that had pretty much just been smoked meat and bread.  And even trying to organize the mess strewn around would definitely take more than a day, it wasn't exactly dirty- but there were metal parts and papers strewn in piles on pretty much all the surfaces except the bed. Including the floor, at least where there weren't pathways cleared through it.

 

     Tony seemed to be waiting for a response, so he ground out a "Yeah, sure," rolling his eyes slightly and not really thinking too much about it.  That got him a raised eyebrow, and the slightly sarcastic response-

 

     "You kinda suck at this, don't you?"

 

_      Herkin _ ! First cursing him out earlier, and now this?  He really needed to try and remember his position here if he wanted to avoid getting strung up and whipped anytime soon.  "I mean, yes Master." At least this time he remembered to keep his eyes down and his tone vaguely respectful (who was he kidding, he had been lucky enough to avoid getting punished for anything so far- but there was no way that was going to last, might as well see how bad it was going to get sooner rather than later).

 

     "Uh huh, suuure...good enough for now I guess."  With that, the door was closing behind Tony and Bucky was left alone- unrestrained and with no intentions of actually cleaning, or even cooking for that matter.


	9. Interlude 1: Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a timeskip forward from a night when I couldn't bother making things line up timewise with what I had written.

     Bucky had been tied on his back to the bed. With his legs spread and up in the air due to ropes tied between his knees and the head of the bed, and arms trapped under him bound at the wrists, he wasn’t going anywhere. Tony had stepped out of sight after tying him up, and from the lack of noise possibly left the house entirely.

 

     A sharp swishing noise preceded his master’s re-entry, the birch switch in his hand whistling as the thin wood cut through the air. “Next time I give you an order I expect it to be followed. Not have you talk back to me in front of the whole village and then have the audacity to try and run from your punishment. Guess I will just have to make sure the lesson firmly sinks in, won’t I?”

 

     “No, please Master, I wasn’t thinking! It won’t happen again!” The bound man pleaded. He tried to shift around, instinctively attempting to move farther away from the pain that he knew was coming. With a thin switch like that, and the arm strength the blacksmith had, it was likely that he would be unable to sit or even move around without pain for quite a while.

 

     “I told you the ground rules your first night here, and you know you deserve to be punished. It will be 10 strikes for insulting me like that, another 5 for the fact it was in front of everyone, and 15 for trying to run from me afterwards. I won’t make you count them this time, but you will be thanking me after each one.” That being said, Tony took up his position at the side of the bed and gave a few more quick swishes to get a feel for his instrument.

 

     Bucky shook slightly as he waited for the first blow. When it came, at first he thought it didn’t hurt at all. Then the slightly delayed reaction sent fire racing along his nerves. His master definitely wasn’t holding back, or giving him a few lighter strokes at the start to warm up. If they were all like that, he couldn’t imaging withstanding another 29 strokes. “Thank you master.” he choked out, only to lose his breath again as another blow struck firmly across both cheeks.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Sorry if anyone got confused with all the shuffling around of chapters I did. Here's a new chapter- let me know what you think! I will admit, there are some (really vague) notes one things I have thought of for Bucky's future, but in general I don't even know where this is going anymore- so if anyone has ideas of something they would like to see feel free to share!

     It had taken him nearly half a span to find the basin, drag it in-front of the fireplace, and then make the trips back and forth with a bucket to fill it.  Definitely worth it though- the basin was large enough that he could sit in it and be submerged almost halfway up his chest. With the fire warming the water it wasn’t long before he was soaking in comfort.  The warm water was helping a lot to soothe away some of the ache in his lower back and ass, and Bucky was quite happy to take the risk of being found lazing around for a chance to just sit and soak for a while. 

 

     Although honestly, even if he hadn’t decided to ignore his master’s orders about cooking and cleaning- it wasn’t like he could have done much anyways.  His earlier searching for the bucket and basin had turned up a definite lack of food to make anything with, the whole house had only a couple of sad and withered apples, the heel of a loaf of bread, and what appeared to be a sausage link- although it had been in with a bunch of chisels so who knew.  

 

    Considering he couldn’t even come close to making anything dinner-like out of that, or the bag of fragrant beans next to the fireplace that must be for whatever Tony had been drinking before, it would be a good chance to see what the reaction was to Bucky actually not being able to complete an ordered task.  Course, for many it wouldn’t matter that it was impossible- just that their slave hadn’t done what was ordered no matter how difficult. 

 

    On the other hand- cleaning the place was just something he wasn’t planning on doing.  If he was going to be punished anyways he might as well enjoy himself as much as possible before hand, and Bucky would much rather soak for a bit longer than try and organize this mess.  

 

Eventually, when his skin had fully wrinkled and the water long since gone dark from all the dirt that had been caked on his skin, Bucky stepped out and dried himself before eyeing a pile of his master’s clothes.  Did he dare get dressed? While he hadn’t been explicitly ordered not to, it was something that was just understood for a bed slave- to be always ready for their master’s easy access. Besides, even if he was allowed to clothe himself, it definitely would not be with his master’s own garments.  Doing so would be pushing it even more than he already was.

 

He did grab one of the apples though, since Tony hadn’t said anything about him not being allowed to eat.  They had been eating the same food so far (although considering the general lack of anything other to eat that might have been due to there being no other options) and he was starving.

 

The sound of the door opening behind him startled Bucky, and he whirled around (wasn’t it too early for his master to be done for the day!? Unless he had decided he wanted a bit of fun…) to see one of the boys from the other day standing there watching him curiously.  The boy didn’t pause long before darting across the room to rummage through the pile on top of one of the shelves. Quickly finding whatever he was looking for, he turned back around and regarded Bucky. After a short pause he seemed to decide something and spoke.

 

“Master Tony’s generally pretty lenient, but he is not fond of people outright disobeying him.  Avoid that and you should be fine, much better off than if Hammer had gotten you like he has been ranting about.  Considering how often Peter and I are sent to grab something in here you will probably be seeing a fair bit of us.  I’m Harley by the way- what’s your name?”

 

It took a moment for Bucky to process the rapid speech, and to realize that there had been a question at the end of it.  This boy (an apprentice? Most likely, no collar and considering the fetching and the nail-making that had been mentioned the other day not much else he could be) was the first to ask his name, and considering his Master’s apparent fondness for pet names it didn’t seem likely that he would get a chance to hear his name from someone else much.  “I’m Bucky, James rather...but everyone just called me Bucky.”

 

That earned him a scrunched up nose. “Bucky? That is a different one.”  He didn’t have time to say anything more, as Tony could be heard calling for him from the forge.  “Well, gotta go- bye!” With that he was out the door and Bucky was once more alone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live! Poor Bucky.....

He spent a while more snooping around, then sat down to fiddle more with his collar.  Even running his fingers slowly over where he thought the opening had been didn’t reveal any hint of how it was held close.  Or, more importantly, how he could get it off. 

 

The door opening had him looking up from where he had been poking at some sort of geared contraption.  Tony stopped in the entrance and looked around at the basin that was still partly filled with dirty water (the rest had splashed out on the floor around it), the obviously not cleaned house, and the lack of any sign of food with a blank face.  

 

Bucky tensed as Tony’s gaze landed on him, staring in silence for what felt like an eternity before breaking it as he turned to close the door before sitting down on the chair by the table.  “So. Was I unclear as to what I expected of you today? Or did you just decide that you were above following my orders?” His voice was stern and full of disapproval.

 

Hesitating for a moment, Bucky contemplated just how to approach this. He did want to test how harshly his new master would react, but there was cautiously testing the waters and then there was just asking to be whipped to death.

 

“Why should I do as you say?  Just ‘cause you stuck a collar ‘round my neck?”  Whelp, there went any attempt to try and placate his master.  Should have known better and just kept his mouth shut, but since he had already made it worse....

“Besides, not like I can make food appear from thin air- there isn’t anything  _ to _ make dinner with in here.”  

 

Tony’s face, previously completely blank, had started to get angry almost as soon as he had finished his first sentence.  He didn’t move to get up and approach though, instead leaning back in his chair and eyeing Bucky for a moment.

 

“Come here.”  A finger beckoned.  Bucky reluctantly approached, pausing where he thought he was just outside of arm’s reach.  “You just can’t help yourself can you?” His master seemed darkly amused, and quicker than the slave could react he shifted forward and hooked two fingers through the loop of his collar.  Bucky was dragged to where Tony had settled back in his chair and forced to lay across his lap. The grip on his collar was released only to shift to having an arm braced across his shoulders holding him down.

 

“I admit I didn’t think about the lack of food, but that could have been solved by you coming around to the forge and telling me- or even just mentioning it when I sent Harley in earlier.  That along with the rest was you just deliberately not following even the simple orders I left you with. Now I’ve managed to get far enough ahead on everything that I was planning on spending the next day or so giving you some training, but seems like we are starting off with a punishment tonight.”

 

Bucky didn’t like the sound of this “training,” or the punishment, but he knew that it was coming.  That didn’t stop him from attempting to squirm his way out from under Tony’s arm however. But between the lack of leverage he had in this position and the blacksmith’s arm that might as well have been an iron bar for all he could move it, he was going nowhere until his master let him.

 

“I think to help the lesson  _ fully _ sink in, you are going to count- and don’t forget the ‘thank you master’ each time either.”

 

“Count? Count wha-” He had twisted his head to look over his shoulder at Tony, just in time to see the hand coming down hard across his ass. Bucky yelped in surprise, and a little bit of pain, the pain from the initial hit hot like fire.

 

“Anytime you don’t count, or forget to thank me, I’m starting over from the beginning.”  The voice above him firmly promised.

 

“One...thank you master.” There was a huff at the sarcasm Bucky hadn’t fully managed to keep out of his tone, but apparently it was determined good enough for now as the hand fell quickly twice more over the same spot.  “Two, three, thank you master.”

By the time he finally gasped out “40, thank you master!” in-between sobs, Bucky’s whole ass was throbbing fire, the callouses on Tony’s hands catching roughly every time he dragged his hand slightly against the sore skin.  He had managed to forget the count only once- but that had been enough, the spanking seeming to drag on forever with no end in sight. 

 

Thankfully though, it seemed as though that had been enough- the assault on his ass had stopped and Tony seemed to be content with just sitting there waiting for him to gather himself a bit.  The arm that had been braced across his back shifting to rub slow circles, thankfully staying high enough to avoid his tender rear.

 

“Well?  Considering what I’ve seen of you so far I doubt this will suddenly turn you completely obedient, but hopefully it might make you think twice next time?”  By this point he had mostly managed to get his gasping breaths under control. But apparently his weak head nod was not appreciated and got him a hand rubbing briskly across sore flesh.  “Come on, speak up now.”

 

“Y-Yes, yes Mas-stster.”


	12. Chapter 12

This is now a place holder chapter for now, since I don't want to loose comments by combining chapters.....if you are looking for what was here try chapters 1-9


	13. Chapter 13

This is now a place holder chapter for now, since I don't want to loose comments by combining chapters.....if you are looking for what was here try chapters 1-9


End file.
